Superman
by jm-oc-ja
Summary: Johanna has always been strong and gone after whatever she wanted, somehow Katniss Everdeen is a bit of a different story for her however. Till she realizes Katniss is pulling down her walls that surround her because Katniss feels the same way about Johanna. Johanna centric. A look into how Johanna got to be how she is. Johanna/Katniss
1. Chapter 1

a/n: So apparently I shouldn't listen to the same song over and over and get ideas from it. This whole story came from listening to Superman by Daughtry and the first little scene of Johanna and her father morphed into this huge thing. So this will be a multi chapter story, I have 8 done already and know where it's headed mostly. At first it's very Johanna based, then Katniss will come in but it mainly revolves around Johanna and her family. Hope you enjoy.

x-x-x

Red Mason was seventeen when he realized he wanted children. He always hated the idea of bringing children into the world they lived in and spending so much time worrying about his babies being picked for the games. All that changed when he held that tiny girl from the village in his arms.

x-x-x

*Earlier in the year*

Red walked down the street back toward his parents' home after his shift at work. His ax thrown across his shoulders, arms looped around it, the black and grey flannel half unbuttoned. He smiled as he passed neighbors down the street, he couldn't be happier with his life; he would finish school in a week and be promoted to manager at the tree farm, then after one more reaping he would be eighteen and never have to fear his name being called again. That's when he noticed something odd, the smell of fire. The district was under a strict no fire law currently, due to the lack of rain they had received in the last month; that's when he heard it, the scream that pierced the air and made his heart skip a beat. Barely a few houses down from his own was Mabel Ore, the local florist and widow to Jack Ore who died four months ago in a mill accident. Red could make out the screams as he ran toward her. Jacqueline, her three month old daughter was stuck inside the burning home.

"Where is she May?" Red yelled grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Upstairs in the nursery." The woman cried, Red looked back at the house as the flames continued to engulf it. Without a second thought he charged into the home. The houses in this neighborhood were thankfully all the same, Red took the stairs two at a time. When he reached the second floor he saw the fire had worked up the walls and was rolling across the ceiling. The heat was unbearable, and the smoke so thick it started causing him to struggle to breathe. Red quickly shouldered through the door to the nursery and found Jacqueline crying in her crib. Red scooped the child up, tucking her into the protection of his flannel shirt and raced back to the stairs. Quickly as he could without risking a fall he took the stairs down and ran back out the front door, falling to his knees as he hit the dirt road. By now a crowd had gathered around the home, all watching as Red lowered his arms from around himself to stare down at a smiling three month old girl. He smiled back at the child, soot covering both of them head to toe, he started to laugh as he sat down in the dirt still holding her. Soon Mabel walked up to him thanking him.

"May, I'm not the kind of guy to sit back and do nothing." He smiled at the woman handing the child over. "I couldn't let this bundle of happiness be taken from our world that soon." He said playing with the child's feet, making her coo. May just stared at Red like he had somehow lost his mind inside the burning home.

"Go on home now Red, get cleaned up. Eat something." She instructed, Red nodded, picked up his ax and started off back toward home, like nothing had stopped him in the first place. That night he went out and bought the ring he had been looking at everyday for a year, he was going to propose to his girlfriend of five years the day they walked away from the last reaping they would have to be in, together.


	2. Chapter 2

Red married Marigold Lark three months after they both turned eighteen. Not known to them at the time Marigold was already expecting their first child. Jonathan Mason was born 8 months later and Red found himself unable to be taken away from the boy. Many nights he would fall asleep with Jonathan asleep on his chest, he wouldn't have it any other way. Red built the child's crib with his own two hands, he asked Mabel Ore to help him paint the walls with a mural of the town across the walls. Red even went as far as building a play set in the yard he knew the boy wouldn't be able to use for some time. Nothing was too much for his boy. Then when Jonathan turned one and Marigold stood in Red's arms, her head resting against his shoulder and she whispered to him that she was again expecting he couldn't help but pick his wife up and kiss her, swinging her around. Red picked Jonathan up and threw his arm around Marigold.

"This is just what I wanted." He smiled, and there sitting across the table from the new family was Jacqueline and Mabel. "Thank you." He said and Mabel just smiled back at him.

x-x-x

By the time Johanna came around Red had gotten his baby handling skills down pat. However when he found out that baby Mason number three was a girl he nearly passed out. His boys would end up being strapping young men just like him one day, he started seeing it already in the two and three year olds. John would follow Red around all day picking up the sticks he could and piling them next to his father's stack of logs. Younger Jax was a bit more adventurous than John, many times Red would find his neighbors wrestling the small boy back into his own yard, Jax would hold up his small toy sword and charge back out of his yard and after his next adventure. A girl however, he wished he didn't think this way, would be different. He wanted her to be just like Marigold, but on the other hand he wanted his daughter to be able to be tough and strong in case something terrible happened and she was called up to the games. He wanted her to be able to stand on her own two feet and not need help from anyone. These worries kept him awake at night and bothered him endlessly.

"Red that's the third tree that you've nearly gotten hit by today!" Zack said shoving the man's shoulder trying to snap him out of the stupor he was in.

"Sorry I just…"

"The baby is worrying you, I can see it. I didn't know it was a bad pregnancy." The man said and Red stopped him.

"I just can't stop worrying, it's not a hard time, and it's a girl." Red said and Zack threw his head back laughing.

"I know exactly what you mean. I had three boys before my girls started to come around. I threw up more than Arlene. Poor woman spent her whole pregnancy taking care of me." He chuckled. "Then I held that little girl in my arms and I knew it would all be ok."

"What about the games?" Red asked and Zack nodded.

"God I hate those stupid thing, but I realized that as long as I taught my daughters what I taught my sons they would all be just fine. You know Jay runs a great training session every weeknight after school for the kids."

"I'll have to look into it." Red agreed and Zack patted the man's shoulder.

"If anyone knows how to train for that it's Jay, after his daughter was reaped… I know Blight helps him too since winning."

"No one wants that again." Red said and Zack nodded. Blight had kept the young girl as safe as he could, he knew he had to get her somewhere safe so he could turn and face part of the career pack. He never would have guessed that the other part of the pack was circling back and found the girl. They used her to get to him, Blight had cut down two of the six members when the female from one stepped up with the child in her arms, a knife to her throat. They ordered him to drop his weapons and get down, Blight looked at the twelve year old and she gave a short shake of her head. In the blink of an eye Blight had jumped forward spearing the female tribute in the eye, killing her instantly. The male tribute from two lunged spear in hand toward the child and Blight parried it away, snapping his neck. While his back was turned the male from one slit the girl's throat. Blight killed the remaining two and leaned down to the child, he closed her eyes, grabbed her pack and left. District seven was so quiet that Red swore you could hear Blight's sobs from the arena wherever it was. The next morning Jay purchased the empty warehouse in the center of town and started training the school kids, all while telling the capitol officials he was just running a gym class. To Red he was the start of a revolution.

So Red joined the classes, taking time to learn and teaching the young children how to use an ax with as much power as they could. Jay told Red one day that Red was also teaching them things that are harder to teach, how to be humble and brave. By now all the kids knew the story of how Red ran into the building on fire to save young Jacqueline, who was their classmate. Here was a local hero teaching them personally how to be a hero.

When Johanna was born, kicking and screaming into the world, Red knew his life had changed forever once more. Not only since he had another child to raise but because this child was different, not because she was a girl, but because she always wanted him. From the start, she screamed till he held her in his arms, she'd refuse her bottle till she gave it to him, she would only attempt at words when he was around, she was as stubborn as her mother and as attached to Red like nothing he had ever seen before. Red even made a makeshift baby backpack to carry her while he worked the farm if she wouldn't calm down for Marigold. By two years old Johanna knew how to swing her toy ax and produce power to knock off small limbs on the trees Red had fallen earlier. Quickly his fears for her started to melt away.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Johanna was eleven she was out battling her brothers who were twice her size. Red spent much of his time now breaking up fights with his children that always ended with Johanna pinning any of the older two, to the ground. Blake and Zephyr were lucky that Johanna doted on them, the twins were born when Johanna was 4 and Marigold had a perfectly little helper in Johanna. As they all grew older Red figured the bonds would dissolve into normal sibling relationships, however this never happened. Johanna's role as their protector ran too deep in her for it to fade into being just a sibling. Jax and Jonathan knew better than to pick on the younger two boys, for fear of their sister's wrath. When John turned 15 and received a job at the farm Johanna got madly jealous. As a child she had been the one spending her days at the side of their father taking down trees and learning the trade. Now that Jonathan had a job there she would terrorize him endlessly. Finally Zack offered her and Jax a job after they trained with Jay every day.

Then the year Johanna would turn sixteen came and the whole world for the Mason family changed. Red heard his daughter's name being called through the loud speakers and he grabbed his wife so she didn't crumble to the floor. Red heard Jax scream and start fighting in his place among the other children. He watched the screens, where Johanna reached her hand out to her brother clasped their hands together and kissed his forehead. She whispered something and let the boy go. She watched him go back to his ranks, he put a hand on the shoulder of each of the twins. Johanna turned to face the stage again and lifted her head up, walking toward the dominating stage. She stepped up next to the overly flamboyant man who had just called her name, he threw his arm around her.

"Johanna Mason the female tribute for District seven!" He yelled and smiled to the crowd. Johanna heard Blight growl behind her, she looked out at the crowd her parents and John stood at the back, her father holding her mother up, John staring at her looking solemn. She spotted Zack and Jay who looked visibly shaken, then she spotted Mabel and Jacqueline, both were openly crying. That's when Johanna promised herself she'd be back, she would be back to her family.

Johanna had no idea what that would truly entail.

x-x-x

A/n: Please feel free to tell me of any mistakes or just a review, I have no beta so mistakes are all mine and sometimes hard for me to catch. Hope you're still enjoying.


	4. Chapter 4

Set during training for the 75th Hunger Games.

Katniss watched as Johanna sharpened her ax yet again in the training session, she walked up to the woman, sitting next to her. Without saying anything Katniss grabbed the second ax and started following the same movements that Johanna was taking to sharpen the ax.

"You do realize the possibility of that," She points to the ax in Katniss' hands. "Being the ax I plant into your head is 50 percent, right?" Johanna asked as she spun the other ax in her hand, and Katniss nodded.

"Why else do you think I'm sharpening it? I want it to be as quick and painless as possible, the sharper it is the more likely I'll get that." Katniss replied and Johanna chuckled. After that they sat next to one another working on the axes without speaking. The session was closed and they went separate ways like nothing had happened.

"So you spent a lot of time with Johanna today." Peeta said as they were in the elevator going back to their floor. "You want her for an ally?"

"I guess, I mean I really do still want Beetee and Wiress… even Mags I think." Katniss replied and Peeta's jaw dropped.

"Seriously Katniss? We need fighters not dead weight!" Peeta yelled and Katniss glared at him.

"Are you kidding me? Mags makes amazing hooks, so if we are starving and there is water she can feed us. Beetee and Wiress are beyond smart they could use the arena we are contained in against everyone else! Open your eyes Peeta, you were dead fucking weight last games if you don't remember!" Katniss screamed and stormed out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened, leaving a stunned Peeta standing there jaw dropped to the ground. Haymitch watched Katniss go right into her room slamming the door behind her before he turned back to Peeta.

"What the fuck did you say to her?" He asked and Peeta explained. "You of all people pulled that card?" Haymitch shook his head. "Go get cleaned up for dinner."

x-x-x

Katniss paced her room till finally she decided she was doing herself no good and walked back into the shared space of the apartment, she spotted Haymitch. "I'm going to the roof." She said and he nodded. Katniss grabbed her pack and headed out the doors and up the stairs to the roof. As she stepped out into the open air she noticed she wasn't the only victor to have this idea. Johanna, Finnick and Mags were sitting on the edge of the building. She walked up to them and sat next to Johanna.

"Shit day huh?" Johanna asked and Katniss nodded. Mags handed her a flask and Katniss stared down at it.

"Trust me, take it." Finnick said and Katniss took the flask putting it up to her mouth she took a swig.

"Oh god," She choked and handed the flask to Johanna who was laughing and tapping Katniss' back to clear the coughing fit. "That is terrible."

"That is Mags' personal stash." Finnick said as he took a long drag, Katniss watched and almost retched. Johanna handed her another flask.

"Try this, it's from seven so might be closer to what you might drink in twelve." Johanna offered and Katniss raised an eyebrow to the woman. "Trust me it doesn't take like fish stuck in sneakers." Katniss took the flask and took a small sip. Johanna wasn't lying it did taste a lot like home. A savory mixture of honey and cinnamon. It reminded Katniss of Christmas when she was younger and her father was still alive, how he would stay up late with her, sharing his mug of hot cider that she knew her mother would freak out about if she found out. "Tastes like home doesn't it?" Johanna smirked and Katniss nodded.

"It tastes like Christmas with my dad." Katniss said and Johanna smiled.

"Good memories I hope?" She asked and Katniss nodded.

"My father used to sneak me sips of his hot cider with honey whiskey in it during winter time." Katniss smiled, "My mother would have freaked if she ever found out."

"My mother used to tell me stories of how my dad used to add a little to my bottle when I couldn't sleep as an infant. Explains a lot according to my brothers." Johanna grinned. Katniss looked over at her and chuckled.

"Guess both our fathers saw no harm in under aged drinking." She said, finally noticing that Finnick and Mags had left. "When did they leave?"

"Does it bother you?" Johanna asked instead of responding.

"No, I'm just shocked I'm more observant normally."

"Well maybe you have something distracting you?"

"Hmmm… maybe." Katniss smiled. "It's getting late."

"It is."

"We should head to bed, we have training early." Johanna nodded and stood, she pulled Katniss up to her feet. "Good night Kat." Johanna said as she walked back into the building, leaving Katniss standing there looking out over the cityscape. Katniss took another moment to soak in the Capitol, the buildings stood taller than any in district twelve, and not a single tree was within miles of the epicenter. It caused Katniss to wonder if because of their lack of being in touch with the world around them, the earth, that is why no one in the Capitol saw anything wrong with taking the children of the districts and throwing them into a fight to the death. Maybe the loss of that connection explains the bright colorful clothes and the getting sick just to gorge on more food. These things that seemed so wildly outrageous to Katniss might be more normal if she herself didn't know the wonderful world out there just waiting for them to explore.


	5. Chapter 5

Katniss walked arm in arm with Cinna into the man's dedicated room where he would work on his new clothes for her.

"Cinna what would you even be able to do to top last year?" Katniss asked as the man stepped up to the door.

"I can think of a few things, the first being this." He opened the door and Katniss saw Johanna standing there her arms up as her own designer took measurements.

"Well look at that, the Mockingjay." Johanna smiled as Cinna and Katniss walked in. Katniss grinned at the woman.

"Long time no see Johanna." Katniss took Cinna's hand as she stepped up onto the box for him to work around.

"So Cinna the great what do you have up your sleeve this year for our little Mockingjay?" Johanna asked looking at the man, who smirked back at the girl.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He teased and Johanna rolled her eyes.

"Hey mister remember you were my designer's assistant when you first started out."

"As I remember you were just as snarky back then too. I'm pretty sure she put you in a tree just to spite you." Cinna grinned at Johanna's shocked face. Katniss watched the two talk smiling, she liked the idea of Cinna being friendly with Johanna, she needed as many friends she could get.

"What you doing Kat? Spacing out?" Johanna asked pulling Katniss from her thoughts.

"Huh me? Naw just thinking about you before your first games. You must have been so cute." Katniss smirked as Cinna laughed and Johanna snarled.

"Shut up brainless." Johanna snapped and Katniss bowed her head a bit. Johanna sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm sorry Kat, I didn't mean to snap, I just don't like remembering anything before my games." Katniss nodded.

"Alright, I'm done here, why don't you get outta here Katniss?" Cinna said, before he was even finished with his sentence Katniss was out the door. Cinna turned to Johanna his eyebrow raised.

"I know." She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Lady could you hurry please?" Johanna exasperated.


	6. Chapter 6

Haymitch stopped Katniss as she pushed through the door, he looked at her red puffy eyes and worn out look.

"I need to talk to you about tonight."

"Can't it wait, Haymitch?" Katniss asked.

"No, they have separated you and Peeta, you won't be able to get your stories straight before you walk up there on that stage. Effie is with him and I am with you. Peacekeepers are keeping watch over both of you." Katniss' jaw dropped.

"What about the others?"

"No one else is being watched." Haymitch knew he was speaking of Johanna specifically. "There is one more thing, if anything happens tonight during the interviews, you do not react, remain static. If something happens to put you in danger Finnick will be there to get you out of there."

"What could happen? Isn't the capitol more worried about making sure we actually make it into the damn arena?"

"Maybe you should open your eyes Katniss." Haymitch growled, annoyed about the blindness the child was showing. "You can still go into the arena with a near fatal injury."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ever remember seeing a tribute looking less than up to par at the start of a games but the day before they looked fine? What do you think happened?" Haymitch watched as it dawned on Katniss that the capitol had set up others to lose for some reason or another.

"That couldn't go after me though, I'm too far in the spotlight."

"Oh girly, you have a lot to learn." Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Haymitch pushed Katniss behind him as eh answered the door. "What?" Haymitch asked the tall Peacekeeper standing in front of him.

"Johanna Mason and Cinna are here." Johanna pushed pass the man glaring at him.

"I don't need any stupid capitol monkey to introduce me." Johanna said when she was standing next to Haymitch. Cinna followed her in, rolling his eyes.

"Thank you." Haymitch said slamming the door in his face. He turned to look at Johanna. "Are you insane Mason?" He yelled and Johanna laughed.

"What are they going to do? Kill me?" Johanna's anger started bubbling to the surface, Cinna stepped up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down girl, or you'll be known as the girl on fire." He smiled at Johanna who sighed and looked over to Katniss.

"Katniss, I really didn't mean to snap at you like that. It's just hard to remember the times before my games. I don't have any of that anymore." Johanna said, Katniss nodded her understanding. Again there was a knock at the door, Haymitch opened the door and two peacekeepers shoved their way in.

"Johanna Mason you need to come with us back to your assigned living area." One of the men said and Johanna snarled at them.

"The hell I do! You can't boss me around on my last few days on this fucking planet." She cursed, Katniss stepped up and put a hand on the older woman's shoulder.

"Go on Jo, I'll see you tonight at the interviews." Katniss promised, Johanna looked the girl over before nodded.

"I really…"

"Don't worry about it, I know." Katniss smiled at Johanna as the peacekeeper put his hand on her shoulder leading her out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Katniss looked down at the dress Snow was making her wear then back up at Cinna.

"Cinna it's beautiful but do I really have to wear it?" She whined and Cinna smiled, nodding.

"Yes Mockingjay you have to wear it." He pushed a piece of Katniss' hair behind her ear. "However I've added some flare to it." He winked and explained what he wanted Katniss to do.

"Thank you Cinna." Katniss hugged him and walked arm in arm with him to line up. Johanna was standing in front of her, she gave a good once over to the girl on fire.

"What the hell were you thinking Cinna?" Johanna asked.

"Snow is making me wear it." Katniss said solemnly.

"Hmmm." Johanna looked her over again. "Make him pay for it."

"Oh I plan to." Katniss grinned back.

"By the way, you'll take all their breathes away. You are truly stunning tonight." Johanna said just before her name was called and she left her spot. Katniss looked up at Cinna blushing.

"You got a good ally on your side Kat." Cinna went to find his seat right before Katniss was called onto stage. Katniss' interview went brilliantly; she was shocked when her wedding dress burned off into a beautiful mockingjay. She smiled up at Cinna, who gave her a nod back. Creaser helped her to her spot among the victors as Peeta stepped up. Katniss kept looking up and around at the other victors, how each and every one of them were back in this place all because of her and her big mouth. Her eyes caught Johanna's and she smiled at the older victor, who gave a small smile back. That's when the crowd gasped and everyone started talking at once, Katniss watched as Johanna's expression turned to pain, then anger.

"Calm down everyone, calm down." Creaser said. "You mean to say that Katniss is pregnant?" He asked and Peeta smiled sadly.

"Yes, she is." Peeta said, standing up he walked to join Katniss and the others. Katniss' gaze never left that of Johanna's hoping to convey to the other woman that it was all a ploy. One she had no idea of. Then the lights went out, the victors left on the two level stage arms high in the air and blind as bats. Katniss remembered what Haymitch said, Finnick would be there to help.

"Hey Katerpillar, and baby bump, let's get you out of here." Someone whispered grabbing her arm. Katniss knew right off the bat it was Finnick, she wrapped her arm around his as he led her out of the dark room. When he pushed open a door and the light came flooding back into Katniss' eyes she gasped at the harshness of the bright lights.

"What the hell was that?" Katniss yelled and Finnick just grinned, popping a sugar cube into his mouth. That was the first moment Katniss realized Finnick also had Mags on his shoulders.

"That my dear is the capitol at its best." He said and Mags nodded. "You'll get used to it after awhile. Now let's get you off of those feet hmmm? Don't want mommy to be tired for the games." He chuckled and Katniss glared at him.

"Shut the fuck up Finnick, you know it isn't true." She said and Finnick grinned once more.

"I do, too bad you aren't, cause little baby Everdeen might just be the only thing that can save your skin this time around. Yet when the capitol finds out, you have an even bigger target on your back."

x-x-x

A/n: So I realize how short these updates truly are and I'd apologize for them but it also helps me produce more of them in a shorter amount of time to keep you from waiting for updates and me from losing interest in writing them. Hopefully you are enjoying this series, please feel free to let me know how you feel. Thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Katniss tossed and turned in her bed for nearly three hours before getting up and walking out of her room. She found Haymitch asleep on the couch, a half empty bottle on the table, a year of the games playing on the TV and a note book in his lap filled with his notes. Katniss pushed the bottle to the middle of the table, took the notebook and set it next to the bottle, and pushed the man down onto the couch all the way. She walked over to the TV turning it off, grabbed the blanket and pillow from the other couch, covered Haymitch and propped his head up on the pillow. Nodding down at him, pleased with her quick work she walked toward the elevator doors, climbed in and hit the button for the roof. Stepping out into the fresh air Katniss took a deep breath and let herself relax. When she opened her eyes back up she noticed Johanna sitting across the roof, her legs raised up to her chest, she was crying. Katniss was shocked at how small and child like the woman looked, she was afraid that if the wind blew correctly the girl would just dissolve away into the night air.

x-x-x

Flashback

Johanna was only 18 months old when Red brought home a scruffy looking puppy they found at the farm. He set the pup in front of Johanna after he walked in the door. Marigold yelled she wouldn't take care of any mangy mutt and that Red had to take it right back. Then she stepped inside the living room where the puppy was being curiously inspected by Johanna. The little girl lifted each of the dog's ears, she pulled at his lips, looking at his teeth, she lifted each paw to inspect the underside. She pushed him over till she was able to run her hands over his belly, she pulled at his fur, ears and tail before looking at her father unsure of what to do.

"Doggy?" She asked and Red nodded.

"Yes Johanna that is a dog." Red replied.

"Mine?" She asked hopeful.

"Well Marigold? Is it hers?" He asked smiling, Marigold walked over to the pup, picking him up by the scruff to inspect him herself. She looked at the size of his feet, and the shape of his body and head, how long his fur was and how badly he needed a bath before she set the dog back in front of her daughter.

"Yes Johanna, he's yours." Marigold gave in, Red smiled and gave the girl two thumbs up.

"So Jo what are you going to name him?"

"Tree." Johanna said proudly and Red looked at his little girl shaking his head.

"No Jojo, he needs a good strong name." Red explained as Marigold laughed behind him.

"Bunny." She said and Red looked defeated as Marigold laughed even harder.

"Oh Jojo." Red sighed as he smiled at her. Now Jonathan looked up and over to the small part of his family, he leaned over and grabbed Johanna's favorite toy off the ground.

"Jo, what's this?"

"Tom Hawk." She said proudly smiling.

"No it's a tomahawk, you're getting closer though." John smiled and ruffled her hair. "Why don't you name puppy there, Tomahawk?" He asked and Johanna grinned wildly and nodded.

"Tom hawk!" She said clapping her hands together.

x-x-x

Present

Katniss watched the other girl start to cry a bit harder, she walked over to her, sitting down next to her.

"Johanna." She said quietly, waiting to see if that pulled her from her thoughts, when it didn't she tried again. "Johanna." This time Johanna heard and nearly fell off the edge of the building, Katniss grabbed her arm before she tipped too far however.

"Fuck brainless! What the hell are you doing sneaking up on a girl like that!" Johanna yelled, jumping up about to storm away from Katniss.

"Johanna wait!" Katniss cried out. Johanna stopped and turned back to Katniss, seething, she walked up to the girl till she was barely a few inches away.

"What?" She screamed. "What the fuck is so damn important that you had to follow me up here and ruin one of the only moments I have left to myself on this earth?"

"I didn't know Peeta was going to say all that tonight." Katniss said looking down at her shoes.

"You could have at least told me you were fucking pregnant, let alone married to him!" Johanna yelled again, her voice cracking from emotion.

"I didn't even know!." Katniss yelled.

"How the… wait…"

"I never slept with him Jo, I'm not pregnant." Katniss said looking up at her.

"Oh sure…wait? You aren't?" Johanna asked, eyes softening, the anger leaving her instantly.

"Peeta said that to try and get Snow to call off the games, he figured it would work. Now I just have a bigger target on my back, and I have to act like I love him."

"So there is no baby Everdeen?"

"No Johanna, and if there was I would have told you. We might be enemies in the field in a few days but for now… I like to think we are friends." Suddenly Katniss found herself swooped up into a hug.

"Friends, and allies in that stupid arena." Johanna said, Katniss wrapped her arms around the other girl hugging her back. Katniss knew something was changing in her, her feelings for Johanna were growing incredibly stronger, it scared her but it also made her want to find a way out of the arena even more.


	9. Chapter 9

"Alright so explain this to me, again." Johanna said as she grabbed the chair next to Haymitch.

"Katniss is going to say over and over again that Peeta is the one that needs to get out."

"Yes, but really we need brainless more."

"Exactly." Haymitch says pointing his knife at the younger woman. "However she cannot know that we have a plan, to get her and him out."

"All she has to do is stay alive."

"And all you have to do is help keep her alive till that moment."

"Ha," Johanna threw her head back laughing. "No all I have to do is lay down my life if need be. I'm not a needed pawn."

"Johanna, I promise you if I can I will get you out." Haymitch moved closer to the girl, putting a hand on either side of her knees, looking her in the eye. "I know what it's like in there; I know how hard it is. I want you to have better."

"No, Haymitch… leave me there. Don't save me, I have nothing left." Johanna looked at the man. "Please leave me there." She pleaded with the man.

"When this is over, and we have you guys in 13, she does not have to live by the rules of the capitol. She doesn't love Peeta, or Gale… but the way she looks at you." Haymitch smiled. "God the way she looks at you is the way Finnick looks at Annie, and the way you look at her. Both of you deserve more of those looks."

"Haymitch, just don't even attempt."

"Johanna just think, for once since your games you could be happy."

"Haymitch!" Katniss yelled as she walked into the large gathering room, she stopped when she saw Johanna.

"Oh, hey Jo."

"Hey brainless." Johanna smiled back.

"So we have two hours before we have to get in the game again."

"Shut up Brainless." Johanna growled, she threw bottled water at the girl, "And drink this before you get in there." She ordered as she walked out of the room. Katniss looked at Haymitch who shrugged, and waved his hand telling her to go after the woman. Katniss knew where the older woman would head, and followed her up to the roof. There she found Johanna, leaning against the railing, she walked up and took a spot next to her.

"Hey."

"Hey." Johanna said looking over at Katniss. "I don't want to go back." Johanna said choking up, Katniss wrapped an arm around the woman.

"I know, neither do I, but guess what, we can do this together." Katniss smiled and Johanna nodded, they stayed that way, Katniss' arm around Johanna, staring out at the city till Haymitch and Blight came for the both of them.


	10. Chapter 10

Flashback

Johanna paced back in forth in the room waiting for her parents to come in and say their goodbyes. It would be the last time she would see her parents, she had no idea what to say to them. The door opened and Johanna flung herself into her father's arms.

"I don't want to go!" She cried into his shoulder and he cradled her.

"Jo, you have to pull yourself together kido." He said, rubbing her back, he waited till her sobs subsided before he went on. "This is a game, just like what you play in the backyard with your brothers. Life is a game. Except this time, you win or you die. You have to be smart in the time you are in the capitol, you are already playing the game." The door reopened and her brothers all came rushing into the room. John wrapped her in his arms picking her up, tears falling down his cheeks.

"I'll take care of them I promise." He whispered and she clutched her brother tightly.

"You better." She warned and he chuckled.

"Get off my daughter you big goof." Marigold said walking up to Johanna, she tucked the girl's hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. Johanna hugged her mother tightly, trying to hold herself together as her mother cried.

"It's ok mom, I'll come back." Johanna promised, she kissed her mother's cheek.

"Don't let them bully you into anything that will change you."

"I have to come back." Johanna said and Marigold stepped back, cupping each side of her daughter's face.

"Baby girl, you will always be with us. Don't be nervous, don't worry, just do what you can. Don't let them change you."

x-x-x

Johanna was placed into the plastic tube, Blight staring at her, locking eyes. The slow moving platform raised till it revealed an unforgiving wasteland, she was shaking so much she was afraid she would fall right off the thing before the timer was done. She spotted an axe maybe 10 yards from where she stood but knew she wouldn't be dumb enough to go for it. Suddenly the platform to her right blew up and a cannon sounded.

"Told you not to move from there till the timer was done." A voice said from nowhere. Johanna started to shake even more. However a quick glance to her left revealed that the boy there was no more than 13 and too tiny to do much at all. Johanna changed her plan to get the axe, she readied herself to pounce. When the timer finished she sprinted as fast she could toward the axe, the moment her hand wrapped securely around the handle she did a 180 and ran back toward the thickly wooded swamp area behind her platform. She couldn't keep track of the cannon blasts, but knew the first day's total would be one for the record books.

x-x-x

Present

The second time Johanna went into the arena the first day wasn't as hard to deal with. She quickly ran to the cornucopia and grabbed the axes for herself and the wire for Beetee, along with an assortment of extra weapons for whoever she ran across that was an ally to use. Turning she saw Beetee and Wiress standing in the jungle waiting for her. She dove back into the water and swam as quickly as she could to the beach. She had to take care of those two while Finnick would get Katniss and Peeta.

x-x-x

A/n: Sorry it has taken so long, I got a bit distracted these last few weeks. Going to start writing their games so we will have much more of Johanna and Katniss actually together. Hope you guys like it.


	11. Chapter 11

Johanna helped Beetee limp far enough into the woods till she felt safe enough to stop and let Wiress take care of his wound. Leaning against a tree she started dividing up the supplies they had, helping Wiress close up the wound.

"Good thing is, that knife is pretty decent, gives us one more defense." Johanna chuckled as she showed Beetee the knife that was just pulled from his back.

"Hurts like hell, that's for sure." He smiled back. "We got that wire right?"

"Right right in the pack." Johanna patted the bag next to her.

"We are meeting up with Katniss and Mags right?" Wiress asked and Johanna laughed nodding.

"Yes Nuts, we are meeting up with them, and Finnick and Peeta."

"Peeta is not going to be very useful… and Finnick well Finnick is Finnick." Wiress said and Johanna nodded.

"We'll move more during the day, for now let's just find a safe spot to sleep, I'll take first shift of watching." She said and the others agreed, she stared out in the direction of the center of the map listening to their slow breathing, letting it lull her into a fake sense of calm.

x-x-x

Flash back

Johanna knew talking about rebellion so openly at the farm was a bad idea but everyone seemed to agree. She walked home with Tomahawk running happily by her side, her brothers and father took the day off, so only she reported. No one in her family had to work since she won but they all enjoyed the work. Johanna especially loved it, it helped her focus on something other than the images burned into her mind from her games, even a year later she was haunted.

"Johanna!" Jay came running up to Johanna.

"Hey Jay, what's up?" She smiled at the man, since her games she had helped him out with training, they had gotten pretty close.

"You gotta hurry." He said, turning and running back toward the center of town. Johanna kept pace stride for stride alongside him, Tomahawk running ears back.

"Jay what happened?"

"They got your family."

"They?"

"The Capitol." Johanna nearly tripped when she heard that, how could they know so quickly?

"Johanna Mason!" A peacekeeper yelled out as soon as Johanna came into view. "Put the ax down."

"Let my family go!" She yelled back, knelling in the dirt her parents and brothers all had their hands and feet tied behind their backs.

"Put the ax down Johanna." Snow said walking out into the open. "And please, come talk with me, I'm sure you would love to hear what I have to say."

"Let them go Snow." She demanded once more, the older man shook his head.

"Johanna you know I couldn't do that, I'd lose my leverage. On the other hand I could give these nice peacekeepers some practice of tracking them down in the woods and killing them as they see fit." He smiled and acted as though to think about that for a moment. "You know that does sound like fun. Let them go." He ordered.

"No!" Johanna screamed dropping the ax. "I'll go with you." Johanna said she walked up to Blake and Zepher, hugging them. "I will fix this." She said, turning to her mother she helped get them untied before hugging her mom, Jax and John. Turning to her father last she hugged him tightly. "I could be gone for a while."

"I'll take care here." He said. "Jo, this is bigger than just us. If we die, we knew what we were doing." He whispered as he hugged her.

"Don't say shit like that." Johanna growled, separating from him, she looked him over once more before walking toward Snow, Tomahawk following her. "No buddy." She knelt next to the dog, petting the old dog. "You stay here with Pa." She stood and walked over to Snow, he wrapped an arm around her and lead her up the stairs of the council building.

x-x-x

Present.

Johanna jumped to her feet when she heard a twig snap nearby, her ax in hand.

"Jo, it's just me." Blight said his hands over his head as he walked into view, she dropped the ax to her side as Blight walked up to her. He smiled sadly at her and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Hey, it's ok little one." He whispered hugging her, she clutched onto him.

"I was thinking about that day in town."

"Oh Jo," Blight held her tighter. "It's ok," He said. "We will make him pay." He whispered as quietly as he could into her shoulder so the cameras couldn't catch the movement of his mouth.

"I don't care what happens to me, but I want this over." Johanna said and Blight nodded.

"I'll take a shift, you sleep." He said letting her walk toward a tree to sleep.

"Hey, Blight?" Johanna stopped and looked back at the man.

"Hmm?"

"You knew my father pretty well, right?"

"Yeah, we were pretty close, I guess. Why?"

"The idea of revolting, how involved was he?"

"That you should ask Beetee about when you get the chance, he know that better than I do. I only know about he did it for his kids." Blight smiled. "He did it for you really, I still remember him showing you off in town, all wrapped in a pink blanket. Sure were a lot cuter back then." He chuckled as Johanna threw a stick at him.

"Shut it, I'm still cute."

"Yeah, no, you stopped being cute when you learned to talk, just like all babies."


End file.
